1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to refrigerators and home appliances and, more particularly, to refrigerators and home appliances which are capable of performing power consumption calculation in a simplified manner.
2. Background
Generally, refrigerators serve to keep food fresh for a long period. Such a refrigerator is comprised of a freezing compartment in which food is kept at a freezing temperature or lower, a refrigerating compartment in which food is kept at a temperature above the freezing temperature, and having a refrigeration cycle for cooling of the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment. Operation of the refrigerator is controlled by a controller equipped in the refrigerator.
A kitchen space containing a refrigerator is not simply a space for dietary life, but has changed to a more important living space than ever before for conversation between family members as well as dietary life and other purposes. Therefore, there is a need to enlarge a refrigerator that is a core component of the kitchen space and to achieve quantitative and qualitative functional change for easy use by all family members.